


【Larry Stylinson/fin】Last first kiss

by SylviA0928



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928
Summary: 2019/10/12*看看毫无经验的咸鱼写手如何瞎编kiss
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	【Larry Stylinson/fin】Last first kiss

你的初吻是什么味道的？  
这是个永远没有确定回答的问题，对许多人来说，他们的初吻可能是唇膏淡淡的樱桃味，曼妥思凉丝丝的薄荷味，甚至是因为过于兴奋而忘掉了味道只记得柔软的触感。  
而对Harry而言，他的初吻是酒味。  
混杂着果味甜蜜素和烟草气息的酒精的味道。

Louis曾见过Harry几次，两个人可以说是认识了一段时间了。至于他们相识的契机，不外乎是在饭桌上经朋友介绍而频频相遇。卷毛好像是初入他们这个社交圈子的新人，Louis猜想他大概是有什么难言之隐才被迫跟着这群人鬼混。在这个人人披着伪装的时代里，Louis的注意力理所当然地被清澈的Harry吸引了。  
而Harry则充当着沉默的观察者，深谙眼神会暴露出一个人最真实的一面的道理，他同样注意到Louis谈笑风生时笑意下的神色不安和男男女女陪伴时眼底里深渊一般的寂寥，甚至不知不觉地沉沦于此。  
时间一久，两个人都注意到自己的心境产生了何等变化。Louis发现自己笑起来的时候总会下意识地望向Harry的方向，Harry虽然讨厌觥筹交错但为了见Louis一面还是不会缺席。彼此都怀着说不清道不明的情愫，却没人敢戳破这层窗户纸，Harry害怕Louis根本不会把他这种无名小卒放在眼里，Louis却担心自己配不上纯洁美好的男孩子。  
但是这段纠结矛盾的日子很快就过去了。

空啤酒瓶被转动起来，众人屏息凝神，待瓶子缓缓停下瓶口对准Harry的时候，在座各位都开始尖叫起哄。  
“想个刺激的惩罚吧！”一个声音喊道，随即有人附和，这种欺负老实人的节目总是有忠实观众。几个人七嘴八舌地喧哗讨论了一会儿，Harry只觉得脊背发凉，惶然搓了搓手，无论他们出了什么馊主意他都不得不承受，他不能让Louis觉得自己玩不起。  
“别紧张Harry，很简单，就找个人Kiss一下。”东道主玩家邪魅一笑，拍板决定。  
周围一圈的观众发出看好戏一般的口哨声，Harry感觉自己的脸唰地一下就红了，他默默吞了口唾沫环视一周，竟勇敢地把目光定在了低头玩手机的Louis身上。  
Louis在这段气氛紧张的寂静里抬头偷瞄了一眼Harry，没想到正好对上他的眼神，只得尴尬地把脑袋转向另一边，抬手整理刘海。  
“快点决定呀！”有人捅了捅Harry的后腰，他下意识地躲了躲，那个人说话的时候几乎要贴在他的耳边了。  
“那……不然就……Louis吧？”Harry鼓起勇气说出了他的名字。  
场面再次沸腾了，所有人几乎都在大叫着拍手起哄。Louis抬手碰了碰鼻尖以掩饰内心的尴尬与惊喜，他把手机揣回口袋里，起身走向圆桌对面的Harry。

他们在光线昏暗的房间里对视了几秒，Harry感觉到自己的腿开始不自觉地发抖，Louis虽然表面上十分震惊但其实心脏已经跳出胸腔了。为了再一次补充所剩无几的勇气，Harry问道：“你不介意我……再喝一杯吧？”Louis微笑着冲他摇了摇头：“希望你不要介意我刚刚抽了一支烟。”  
“没……没关系的，烟。”Harry抓过一杯紫色的酒仰头倒进喉咙里，甜丝丝的，大概是葡萄甜蜜素的作用。就在他还没反应过来的时候，Louis突然伸过来一只手插进他的鬈发里扶住他的后脑勺将他整个人拉了过去。  
Harry不知道该如何描述那种感觉，似乎就在他触碰到Louis的嘴唇的一瞬间，时间静止了，前一秒充斥在他耳边的欢呼声忽地降得老低，酒吧里的音乐也模糊不清地漂浮在浓稠的空气里，自己的心脏触电一般地被激活，混杂着果味香精与烟草味道的酒精在口腔中蔓延开来，刺激着他脑内多巴胺的分泌。  
Harry几乎能同步到Louis的所有感官与思想，他们虽从未谈过对彼此的感情，但两人之间的心照不宣就在此时此刻得到了甜蜜的证实。从前总是怀疑时自己矫情的Harry终于在沉沦于Louis的温柔的刹那间，问到了自己想要的答案。

I wanna be first, I wanna be last, Let me be your last first kiss.

-la fin-


End file.
